My first Kiss tasted like crap
by korin-chan14
Summary: An OkiKagu Fanfic, where Kagura had her first kiss to the one she hates most...
1. Chapter 1

**My First Kiss Tasted like crap**

Korin-chan: Uwaah! my first ever Okikagu fanfic... PLease let me say this first, I'm just a novice so please bear with me... And for the errors in grammar... I'm not an American! Soryy for it... Jaa~ Yoroshiku nee...

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Gintama... all hail and praise should be and must be towards to Sorachi Hideaki-sensei

**CHAPTER 1**

A beautiful day it is. The sky is blue and the wind feels nice. I didn't waste time and had a nice walk in the park. Seeing the kids playing, I can't help myself but to join and play within my heart's content. As I'm finished entertaining myself, I sat at the bench looking at the beautiful scenery. And now, I finally can say it to myself this… I'm fucking damn hungry-aru.!

Hi everyone, for those who doesn't know me, and for those who still can't remember me even after ending my beautiful intro with a nasty line and –aru… DIE you bastard... I mean I'm Kagura… the heroine from the anime Gin tama. This is only a fan fiction made by this bastard writer-aru. Don't take this seriously-aru. Or should I say forget everything you would be reading from this-aru. Or else prepare to die since I'll be personally killing you and send you to hell-aru.

Back to my situation… I'm freaking hungry-aru. I don't even have the energy left to go home-aru. And as I continue to bear my hungriness, I saw a person familiar to me. He's not only someone whom I know, actually I despise this person, but I'm so freaking hungry I don't care anymore.

"Oi, bastard sadist-aru!" I called him, and luckily he took notice of it and walks to me.

"What's your problem China?"

"Don't call me China! You bastard!"

He ignored my statement and proceeded to his question.

"So what do you want?" he sat beside me.

"I'm hungry-aru. Don't you have any food-aru?"

"Why not go home and eat?"

"I don't have the energy-aru"

"And why would you think I'll serve a mountain China Monkey like you huh?"

I got pissed off on what he said, and a second after his statement, I pointed my umbrella to his head.

"Want me to blow your head off-aru? I'm fucking hungry here-aru. I get piss off easily when I'm hungry-aru"

He gave a sigh and said to me.

"Yare, Yare… this is getting annoying…", after that he is trying to get something from his coat. "Here take this… Shinsengumi Sausage."

Without a doubt I took it and even thanked him for it.

"Thanks-aru, so you could also be nice too huh?", it seems he replied my compliment, but I didn't paid any attention from it.

"Hehe… You really think I can be nice?"

After eating, I realized, I shouldn't had thanked that bastard, I should had killed him, the time when I pointed my umbrella to him. I shouldn't even bother talking to him. You ask why? You ask why damn it? Here's why!

"Spi-Spicy-aru! I can't take it anymore! Water! Water!" I ran and found a fountain; I immediately drank water from it and went back to where I left that damn sadist brat.

"What China-girl? Can't take a little spicy food?"

After hearing that, I fired the bullets from my umbrella while saying…

"What the hell is little-aru! It seems you had put a whole bottle of tobasco sauce in there-aru! I'll definitely kill you today-aru! DIE you fucking sadist!"

But it seems he dodged every bullet I fired, and with a wink of an eye he was in front of me holding both of my arms.

"Hey China girl… Don't mess with me… You are trying to piss me off?"

"Yeah and so-aru?"

"I could kill you, even without a drop of blood for your information"

"Huh? If you think you can poison me, think twice-aru. You think I'll accept and eat anything coming from you-aru?"

"Poison you? Don't get me wrong China. I won't even give you food or anything."

"Well then bring it on-aru!" I challenged him like that, while giving him a glare. He gave me a cold smile and his face was going closer to mine. I can't escape, he is still holding me and the grip was getting tighter and tighter. And before I knew it, he had captured my lips. I tried to struggle but it was no use, he is so strong. What would you expect from my rival? But then I put up all my strength and pushed him away, luckily I had escaped from his grasp but on the other hand my legs were shaking. I can't stand up straight. A lady's first kiss was stolen from her by the worst guy she had known. Once again he gave me a cold smile and started to walk while saying,

"You asked for it China girl. Ahh… Now what? That sausage was actually to play a prank with Hijikata. Now I need to prepare another one."

I can't argue, I want to shout but no words are coming out, I can't stand. My body is all numb; the only thing I can do is cry. Cruel, he is really cruel. How can he do this to a lady? It seems that I had been killed. He's right, just like what he said.

That time Gin-chan had a walk with Sadaharu. They also went to the park.

"Oi Sadaharu. Let's go home already. I bet Kagura is home by now." But Sadaharu just ignored him and continue to sniff… It seems he caught a scent and dashed toward my place dragging gin-chan around. While I on the other hand, still laid on the ground staring blankly in the space.

"Oi Kagura, what the hell are you doing? It's almost lunch time let's go home already." I didn't reply. So Gin-chan move closer to me and saw my eyes which is so red that in just one glance you would notice I had been crying.

"Oi Kagura what's wrong?"

"G-Gin-chan!" I ran towards him, just like a kid who had been bullied and now asking for comfort from her father. Gin-chan let me ride to Sadaharu and kept quiet. When we arrived home, Shinpachi was there taking care of the laundry.

"Welcome home the three of you." Greeted Shinpachi but Gin-chan just ignored him and sat looking at me seriously.

"Now, explain to me everything. Why did I found you looking pitiful at the park?"

It's not usual to see Gin-chan like that so I wasted no time and explained everything. Even Shinpachi listened to me.

"How can he do such a thing?" Gin-chan exclaimed while standing…

"Damn that brat, He's not only a tax robber sadist but also a sexual harasser and a lolicon."

"Gin-san watch what you are saying in front of Kagura-chan"

"Tsk."

"Kagura-chan, don't take it seriously. Just forget everything that had happened. I know it's hard for a girl to lost her first kiss in that kind of situation, but about what happened we can't do anything but just move on." Shinpachi comforted me while patting me.

"Maybe I should just kill him-aru." I turned everything as a joke and gave them a faint smile for them to not get worried anymore and show that I'm already fine.

"That's my Kagura-chan. Here take this a present from the great Gin-san", he tossed me a box of sukonbu and of course I caught it. I started eating it that I forgot thanking Gin-chan for it.

**Korin-chan:**How's it? Boring? Not good? Still a novice? *bows* Sorry for letting you all see this... I'm just a novice in writing but I really love OKIKAGU... Reviews please... tnx...


	2. Chapter 2

Yosha I'm back-aru… I'll now update this story until the end neh? Oh and for those who are reviewing that I need to kill that certain sadist… I can't possibly do that right? If I did this fanfic will end in an instant… arigatou neh for the reviews.. jaa~ chapter 2 – 9 DOZO~

CHAPTER 2

I don't need to be depressed. I got Gin-chan and everyone by my side. Kiss? Who give a damn with it? Something trivial like that won't hurt the amazing Kagura-chan. But still a slight pain from my heart emerges whenever I remember that scene.

Meanwhile at the Shinsengumi Headquarters… Okita Sougo, no I mean that Sadist-aru, has been staring blankly at the window. Gori and Mayo-Nicotine-freak noticed him so they tried to talk to him.

"Oi Sougo, what's wrong?" ask Gori, but the sadist didn't reply and just gave a sigh.

"What? Had you been dumped or something?" seconded by Mayora.

Sougo replied to him and said,

"Shut up Hijikata. Don't group me with the likes of you Hijikata. Die Hijikata."

"Teme…"

He just gave another sigh, and touched his lips gently.

While I on the other hand, turned back to normal. And spending my days lying at the sofa eating my favorite snack Sukonbu.

"Tsk. It's independence day-aru."

"Shut up… You don't need to state the obvious."

"What? You got any problem with it-aru?" It's play time with Gin-chan. I went to his desk and started pulling his annoying permed hair.

"Oi Kagura Oi Kagura let go want me to punish you huh?" We had reversed the situation, he is now the one who has been pulling my hair and it hurts like hell-aru.

"Sadaharu help me!" After that Sadaharu went towards to us and started biting Gin-chan's head. Blood flowed from his head and I just gave a big laugh.

"KA-GU-RA!"

"Stop it the both of you. Making such ruckus won't help make the weather better."

In the mean time, with that hard rain that stupid sadist went out without even having an umbrella with him. Really, what's the problem of this guy? I got bored playing with Gin-chan and just waited for the rain to lighten. I went out using the new umbrella Gin-chan brought me. I had fun playing in the rain, when I suddenly saw a familiar face. Really, just seeing his face is more than enough for me to get piss off. But looking like that, soaking wet, squatting on the ground I can't help myself but show concern. What's the problem of this sadist really? But I must say, I'm a really good girl-aru. I shaded him with my umbrella and talked to him.

"What's your problem-aru?"

"It's none of your business; why not leave me alone, China"

That's it, after showing my concern even to my rival, here's what I get. I got annoyed by it and started to move.

"Suit yourself-aru" just when I was about to take a step, he held the end of my cheongsam and stopped me.

"Wait China."

"Now what-aru?"

"Can't you take a simple joke? Can't you see I'm freaking cold in here? Show concerns to others will you?"

Hey, hey how spoiled can this guy be. Maybe he's not only a prince of sadist, but also prince of being spoiled. Should I address you as Prince from now on? No wait I think spoiled sadist is the perfect one, not that bad for me. Tsk… I showed concern you brushed me away. When I was about to leave you alone now what? Are you kidding me? It seems while doing my monologue my reflex went ahead of me. I didn't notice I had knocked him dead with my umbrella.

"Oi sadist! What's wrong? A little hit defeated you? Didn't know your actually weak-aru."

I had fun teasing him I didn't noticed he was actually shaking. I touched his forehead and felt he had a high fever.

"You idiot! That's what you get for staying out and playing in the rain. You should have brought some umbrella with you whenever it rains. That was Mommy always told me to do."

I don't know what to do with this idiot. I guess I just need to bring him home and let Gin-chan solve this. Thanks to my inhuman strength I had no problem carrying him. Yo! for those who are reading this fanfic don't ever dare imagine that I'm carrying him with a princess hold or carrying him with my back. Besides it should be the other way around isn't it? I just carried him like carrying a sack of rice, or how Santa carries the presents he had for good children.

"Gin-chan!Shinpachi! A little help here-aru!"

"Gin-san, Kagura-chan's asking for help."

"Then go there I don't have time for baby sitting. I'm busy here you know." Said Gin-chan while lying in the bed reading Jump. Hope you'll get karma with this someday-aru.

"Gin-chan! Shinpachi!" I called again

"Coming!.. Really what's the problem Kagura-ch-" It seems this megane didn't had the chance to finish his sentence after seeing what I had brought home.

"Kagura-chan what happened? What's wrong with Okita-san? Don't tell me you killed him?"

"I didn't do that-aru. I think?"

"What? Wait anyway put him at the living room."

"Hai yo"

"Kagura-chan change clothes, we'll take care of Okita-san here."

So just like what Shinpachi told me I changed my clothes. I just used my pajamas since it's much more comfortable using it during Independence Day. They changed his clothes as well using Gin-chan's pajamas. And the rain became harder; it seems there's a typhoon coming up.

Shinpachi made porridge for this sadist and went home, since his worried about Ane-go. Gin-chan went out since a client was calling for him. I was left alone with this sick-spoiled-sadist.

I got hungry so I got myself porridge as well, that's when I heard him say.

"Hey that food is for sick people like me and not for gluttonous people like you." It seems this bastard has finally gained consciousness and asking for some selfish request from me.

"Shut up. This is my share-aru. That's yours" while pointing to his porridge.

"Hey China, I'm hungry"

"So?"

"Feed me idiot."

"Huh? And why would I do that?"

"Because I'm hungry you moron"

"Huh? How bold of you-aru. I'm your enemy but you kept ordering me around. Your weak by now aren't you? Don't you know it's easy for me to kill you-aru?" I purposely said that and pointed my umbrella to him. A little teasing won't hurt right?

**Reviews Onegai~**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"You won't do that."

"And why wouldn't I-aru?"

"Because even if you could beat me now, there's nothing to be proud of about it. Especially with this state of mine now."

I smiled a bit and put my umbrella down.

"I guess you're right-aru. Here's your porridge."

"Feed me."

"Feed yourself bastard-aru"

He started eating the porridge when I finally got curious about what happened to him. I asked why I found him outside soaking wet looking like a pitiful puppy.

"I was just lost in thought."

"Lost in thought-aru?"

He nodded and continued. "About what happened to us the other day. I can't seem to have myself forget about that incident."

"Huh? But why-aru?"

"J-just forget it. A little innocent china girl like you wouldn't understand it anyway"

I wasn't paying on the thing he said, my mind was focused on his blushing face. I, for a second thought it was cute of him, but I got worried because I thought his fever might become high. I checked his temperature by putting my forehead to his. Using thermometer is a pain anyway. Why doesn't Gin-chan buy a digital one? Back to this sadist, he got surprised and suddenly jerked.

"What's your problem-aru?"

"I-I should be the one who's asking you that, you stupid China!"

"Huh? I just showed concern to you since I thought your temperature went high, and this is what you would repay to me?!"

"Quiet brat! My head is hurting"

Because of that I remembered Mommy always tells us. Whenever there is someone who's sick we need to be quiet.

"Gomenasai-aru", I apologized to him while leading him to lay down on to his futon.

"Oi what are you doing?"

"Rest-aru! Mommy always tells me, that sick people should have plenty of rest. Now go to bed-aru"

'I can't believe I am being led by a mountain gorilla.' Is what that sadist has been thinking. I continued taking care of him just like how Mommy used to do to me. When finally the Shinsengumi was already inside. There comes a huge Gorilla crying rushing over to this sadist.

"SOUGO!" dashed the Gorilla, while having a runny nose. "I was so worried about you. I heard from Yorozuya that you are sick." He hugged him while sniffing his runny nose. Ahh. What an ugly sight, I want to vomit.

"Kondou-san, I'm fine besides this girl had taken a good care of me."

"Really? Is that so? Thanks. Thank you so much." He thanked me while shaking my hands, and sniffing his damn runny nose.

"Here to show my gratitude, I'll give you this." He gave me a box of cake and I received it without second thought.

"Thanks-aru"

"Oi finish our business here already. We don't have that leisure time to be chit chatting here you know. We've got plenty of work to do." Butted Mayora, who started to have a smoke.

"Oi, Hijikata-san. Don't you know that tobacco is bad for sick people? The smoke is being swayed by the wind to here you know? So please, can you go outside and die there?"

"Teme!" He said that, but still he headed outside. Tsk... Geez... What a useless Mayo-freak.

"Well, actually we want to ask a little favor from you Yorozuya. It seems Sougo is still sick so he still needs some more rest. We at the Shinsengumi are quite busy so we can't take care of him. So please… I'll leave everything about taking care of Sougo to you."

"Kondou-san. I think you still need to ask Danna's opinion for this."

"Worry not Sougo, just tell him we'll pay and that will solve the problem. Sorry but I still need to do something so I need to go now… Otae-chan!"

And so once again I am here alone with this sick-spoiled-sadist. But I busy stuffing myself with the cakes I didn't even bothered looking at him.

"Oi, don't you want to share some with me?"

"Shut up-aru. Don't ruin my mood. Why don't you just lie down and sleep like a corpse?"

"Is that how you treat sick people? How rude. Tsk Tsk"

I don't know what the problem with this spoiled brat is. Acting like a prince which doesn't even suits him. Oh yeah I forgot, he's the prince of Sadist. Why don't he just go to his kingdom and there act spoiled. I am planning to ignore him, but I need to care for the sick. That's what Mommy told me. I placed the cake in front of him, but it seems this moron can't stop from being spoiled. He just suddenly opened his mouth, asking me to feed him. I just gave a sigh and put the fucking cake into his mouth.

"Oi, can't you do this a little more gently, China?"

"Sorry-aru… Tsk "I recklessly wiped his face full of cream with a piece of cloth. But it seems his childish act doesn't ends here.

"Oi come here" he pulled my arm and I fell on his futon. After that he embraced me without the intention of letting me go.

"Oi, let me go bastard!" I tried to struggle but it was no use, his strength is too much for me, or is it because I just don't want to bother exerting too much effort. Hello! I'm from the famous Yato Clan here. It's not hard for me to kill this moron whenever I want to.

"Don't move too much. Actually I can't sleep without hugging a pillow or something" 'is what I want you to believe' said him in his thought.

"Then I'll get you a pillow-aru"

"Don't bother this is much better. I like this."

I guess I got tired from all that struggling that I ended up falling asleep as well.

With a bang! I wore up seeing Gin-chan and Shinpachi inside. I can see Gin-chan who looks dumb while crying together with a runny nose and Shinpachi who had just let go of the tray he was holding. I bet the sound I heard came from there.

"Kagura-chan. What's the meaning of this?" Shinpachi asked me, but before I could answer, Gin-chan interrupted me with his horrible remarks.

"Our Kagura-chan… Our Kagura-chan has fallen to this wolf. How… How… So… So… impure… Uwahh…" Gin-chan said that while sniffing his runny nose.

"What are you talking about-aru?" I asked them, since I can't follow the route of our conversation. But Gin-chan who seems can't take it anymore ran downstairs headed towards Otose-san. I hope Baa-san would give him a scolding.

"Well you see Kagura-chan… Gin-san and I were wondering why you and Okita-san is sleeping together? Gin-chan was so shocked so he doesn't know what to say nor do." Explained Shinpachi calmly while cleaning the mess.

"Is that all-aru? Why not ask this sadist-aru. Oi, don't pretend to be asleep bastard! Why don't you explain it to them?"

He took off his sleeping mask and gave a smirk.

"Don't worry Megane; I didn't do anything to this brat. If I would chose, I'd rather pick a sexy one, not someone who is a flat chested monster like her. Besides I'm not a lolicon. "

"What did you say-aru?" He really loves to annoy me, really.


	4. Chapter 4

**My First Kiss Tasted Like Crap**

by Korin Santos on Saturday, 31 December 2011 at 18:18 ·

**CHAPTER 4**

And so, this bastard sadist's health finally improved. Time for him to go back where he belongs. I don't know why… I'm supposed to be jumping with joy, but I can't seem to do it. It seems like there's a loneliness growing from my heart. Oh well, I guess I'm just a little hungry. He just simply bid goodbye and our lives returned to the way it usually is.

The next day I decided to have a walk… Coincidence it is, I always ended up meeting this person. What is it fate? Miracle? For those who voted for fate, Please, grow up already, and for those who are on the miracles' side, a real miracle is when finally God would let Sukonbu rain throughout Edo. Back to the scene. I saw him that's right, then as a good manner I greeted him.

"Oi-aru!" I waved and went to his side.

"Oh, it's China"

"Oi, can you stop calling me China? I have a cute name-aru"

"Fine Kagura it is."

"Umm…"

"What? Not satisfied?"

"Eto… It seems something is missing…Wait what is it… ETO… Oh yeah How 'bout try calling me Kagura-SAMA?"

"Oi, did your brain finally snapped?"

"Hehe… Just joking-aru. Anyway, what are you doing-aru?"

"I had bought some snacks and was about to head somewhere else."

"Ah… Soka"

"Want to go with me?"

"Sure-aru"

We went to a lake and it seems no one actually knows this place.

"The only people who knows this place is me and Ane-Ue. I always bring her here whenever she visits me."

"It's beautiful here-aru"

"Hey want some?" he fixed the blanket on where we are supposed to sit and offered me some sukonbu.

"Eh… Why do you have this-aru? You like sukonbu too?"

"Well I was actually planning to invite you here in the first place, and I heard from Danna that you like that. I was just about to go to your place when I bump into you."

"Oh, I see, but why me-aru?"

"To give thanks for nursing me of course. Besides you look like a person who had all the time in the world. So it hurt inviting you."

This bastard he said some cool stuff but ended it on a way that it would make irritated.

It has been a turned of events, I am getting along with my rival, he became my friend, I can't believe it.

I am spending my day in the park like I usually do, when something caught my attention. There's a group of men in swords there. They are carrying one even thought it is strictly forbidden, I bet they are Joishishi, just like Zura. This could be a bloody game; good thing the park now is deserted. 'Wow entertainment-aru' is what I thought. I brought out my sukonbu and watched them. When I was just about to have fun, I saw a familiar face in the middle of them.

"Sadist-aru!" I got surprised and stoop up immediately. I rushed over to his place to give him some help.

"Oi, little girl don't butt in" goon 1

"Yeah, go play somewhere else, we're busy here." Goon 2

These goons are seriously pissing me off.

"Oi China, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I told you not to call me China?"

"Isn't it a little unfair that I call you by your name but you call me sadist?"

"Huh? You don't like it; I really thought you enjoy people calling you sadist?"

"I enjoy torturing (especially Hijikata-san), but calling me sadist always in not respectful you know."

"There is nothing respectful in you, you know?"

"Oi, both of you are you ignoring us?" goon 3

"Fine I'll call you sou-chan. What do you think?"

"Only Ane-ue calls me that."

"Oh man, this guy is so demanding. Should I call you Okita-sama?"

"I'm not like you, you idiot. Fine Sou-chan is fine with me."

"So you need help-aru?"

"Help? You must be kidding me, these small fries aren't even enough to make me sweat."

The group got annoyed and charged all at once. I started firing bullets at them and the sadist I mean Sou-chan sliced through them one by one. Someone was about to cut me off but I was too busy to notice it. He protected me but got hurt in return. He finished the fight by using his bazooka at the. And the fight ends here.

"Ahh… are you alright-aru?"I asked him while stretching. He held his bleeding arms and told me his fine. Are you kidding me? Do you think you're fine and I would actually believe it? I leaded him to the bench with my worried look.

"Eto… when did you got that wound-aru?"

"Well, there's a certain china girl, who didn't paid any attention while having fun, that she was about to get attacked by the enemy, so I protected that moron and got wounded instead."

I felt guilty; I can't believe that rather than helping him, I became a burden instead. I bowed to him and apologized properly.

"Gomenasai-aru. Instead of helping you, I became a burden instead. Hontou ni Gomenasai-aru." I can't hold back my tears anymore. But he just wiped it away and smiled at me gently.

"Idiot I'm just joking you know? I did protect you, because it was from my own accord. Think this way, if it was another person, I would just let him/her get hurt as punishment for butting in, especially if the person is someone like Hijikata-san. So don't cry anymore okay?" after that he gave me a gentle kiss near my red eyes.

My tears finally stopped, and I took notice in his bleeding arms. I move closer in front of him.

"Oi what are you doing?"

"Shut up-aru. I know what I'm doing"

I untied the cloth from his uniform and wrapped it on his wounded arms.

"That should do it-aru. We should go to the hospital-aru. You need to get treated."

"No I'm fine. A scratch like this is nothing to me."

"Are you sure-aru?"

"Yes, but in the other hand I'm getting sleepy. Lend me your lap, I'll sleep."

He didn't even wait for my response. He wore his sleeping mask and lay down to my lap. I didn't argue either; he needs rest that was I thought. I brushed his hair, just like I'm trying to help him fall asleep. But he suddenly grabbed my hands and put it near his face. Oh that's right-aru, he can't sleep without hugging something, is what I still believes at. I giggled when I thought of that and when I looked back to him; he is sleeping wearing both his sleeping mask and a peaceful and gentle smile in his face.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Days passed and it seems we are getting along with each other. I didn't even realized, I actually fell in love with him. After noticing this feeling I have to him, I didn't do anything, I just continue my actions just like before. Like countless of times arguing with him, I don't want him to know, you ask why? I don't know either I just thought it was for the best.

One day, he went to our place together with Gori and Mayora. It seems they have some business with us.

"Yorozuya." Started Gori. "I need some little assistance from you."

"Huh? And why would we do that huh?" Gin-chan said while picking his nose, as if he's trying to say that he's not interested.

"Oi Teme… Show respects to Kondou-san will you?"

"Don't butt in-mayo. The prince of Mayora land should just keep quiet-mayo"

"Drop the –mayo damn it!"

"Chotto mate minna. Let's stop arguing. Let's her Kondou-san's request."

"Brother-in-law thanks for worrying about me." Gori hugged him while crying and sniffing his runny nose.

"Don't call me brother-in-law"

"Ahh… its noisy here-aru. Gin-chan I'll just go out in a bit. I can't take the noise in here-aru." After that I went straight outside.

"Oi Kagura!" the stupid white haired permed man called me, but I didn't even bother to pay any attention to his antics, rather I just yelled to him and said.

"Daijoubu da yo Gin-chan I believe in you-aru"

I just went to the park and rode a swing, when suddenly, someone pushed me. Lucky me, I didn't fell from where I was sitting. I got angry, well duh of course who wouldn't, so I looked who's behind me and the culprit for this.

"You want to die-aru?!" but to my surprised I saw someone who's awfully familiar to me. A brat who has a sandy-colored hair and a crimson red eyes.

"How rude of you China. After the effort of mine to follow you here, you'll just give me this murderous intent?" said him in an annoying monotonous voice. Damn how I wish I could kill him.

"And whose fault is it-aru? Besides how many times do I need to tell you that don't call me china?"

"Sorry, I just got used by calling you that. Besides it suits you perfectly well you know?"

"Fine do what you want-aru. First, of all why did you even follow me-aru?"

"Well, it's because you are not there. I don't have any reason to be at Danna's place. I only tagged along them because you're there, you know?"

"W-what do you mean-aru?" Oh my God! What is this stupid sadist suddenly saying? My heart is beating loud and fast. Oi stupid heart settle down will you, if that idiot hears you, you won't know what he would say.

"Well, isn't it obvious? I need to be there so that our rivalry figure would t rust. You don't want to disappoint the readers right?"

This brat! So he is just concern to our standings as rivals huh? Wow how thoughtful of you, bastard!

"Well, then we shouldn't waste your efforts-aru" I pointed my umbrella to him and gave him a glare.

"Hey, what's your problem?"

"Since you took the effort of following me, let's not waste it shall we? Let's settle this once and for all-aru!" I started firing the bullets to him using my umbrella, but it seems he dodged them all.

"Oi, Oi calm down I'm just joking"

"Shut up-aru and just fight me now."

"Tsk. You little girl. You asked for it don't regret it later." It seems I really pissed him off; he took out his bazooka and fired it at me. Damn it I got no time to dodge, I just used my umbrella as a shield. Oh I'm so great my plan worked. When, I was about to take offense a stupid Jouishishi member, no it's the leader that appeared in the middle.

"Oh leader nice to see you." Greeted Zura, the leader of the Jouishishi and most wanted by the Shinsengumi. This idiot didn't even bother having a disguise. Shouldn't he be a little careful, especially to a guy like him who is wanted?

[Good day], greeted Elizabeth using a sign board, Zura's pet. Eli as I call her is one of the mascots here at Gin tama.

"Zura, Eli"

"Zura ja nai, Katsura da!"

[Hello]

"Oi Baka Zura… don't just go out whenever you want."

"Leader. You can't blame me. This fanfic had already reached its 5th chapter, and I only showed up until now."

"It's because you are not needed-aru."

"Oi, aren't you Katsura Kotaro, the leader of the Jouishishi. I'll be arresting you." He moved closer to Zura and prepared his handcuffs.

"Oh no Shinsengumi da. Elizabeth let's run… for it… Eh Elizabeth?"

[…]

"She's not here anymore-aru"

"Is that so, well then it's also time for me to bid goodbye. See you later leader." And so Baka Zura sprinted far away from us. Really why did he even appeared in here? Oi, author, don't mix some weird characters here will you, especially those who are not needed; you're ruining the mood you know?

Ok, back to the story. I noticed Sou-chan…No…It's disgusting I can't seem making myself call him that. I noticed that, that Sadist stopped moving and just stood there waiting to be noticed. Well then, let me congratulate you, your planned work it's impossible for me or any other person can't notice a police officer letting a very wanted criminal escape from his sight and worst of all, doesn't even bother running for him.

"Oi, don't you need to follow him. He's wanted right?"

"No I won't its tiring."

"Whoa, and you call yourself a police officer?"

"Anyway, did you finally calmed down?"

"Eh,… After seeing that idiot, I got my mind clear; I even forgot the urge of mine killing you."

"Good because I need to tell you something."

"What is it-aru?"

"Actually-" His sentence was cut off when a huge white dog suddenly appeared and bit his head.

"Oi Sadaharu… What are you doing here? Did you follow me here? How sweet of you."

"C-Chi-china…"

"Oh yeah, Sadaharu, stay away from Sadist, I don't want you to get his Sadist Virus." So Sadaharu followed my orders and went straight to my side.

"Oi, China what you said wasn't very nice you know?"

"It's just a joke you know"

"Tsk"

"Anyway, Daijoubu-aru ka?"

"Do I look like Okay to you? Huh?", blood is dropping from his head.

"I didn't know what I did, I just found myself wiping his face full of blood with my handkerchief. He held my arms, I got surprised by it, but before I got the chance to react, he suddenly hugged me. I'm surprised by his actions and at the same time embarrassed by it.

"Oi, are you aright-aru?"

"Actually I'm getting married."

"Huh?"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Like I said I'm getting married. Kondou-san and Hijikata-san are asking for Danna's help in preparation for my wedding."

"Oi, you're kidding right?"

"I'm serious. But to tell you the truth, I don't want to marry her. You could say I'm just doing it out of pity."

"Huh?" I can't seem to understand what he is explaining to me. Marriage? Out of pity? Oi chotto matte-aru, I'm getting confused here.

He just nodded to make me feel convince that everything he was saying is true and that he is serious.

"So who's the girl-aru?"

"You know her, she's Rokkaku Muneharu's daughter, Kirei"

"Ki-Kirei-chan?"

"Eh I met her again last month, and we got along nice. I saw her current status and it was terrible, so I ask her for marriage to at least save her."

"And she agreed for it?"

"Well, she actually confessed to me that she fell in love with me after we had cleared the Rokkaku incident. So she didn't hold back and accepted my proposal. Besides even as a sadist I can feel pity you know, well, Hijikata-san is an exemption. It's also time for me to settle down I bet Ane-ue would be happy for me. So what do you think?"

"What do I think? Why are you even telling me this?"

"Since you're one of my friends, so I just want to hear your thoughts about it."

"I'm not your friend I'm your rival-aru."

"You're quite stubborn you know that?"

"Well, anyways as a rival, I'll share you my thoughts.", I put both my hands to his shoulder and looked at him seriously. Tears fell down to my eyes and a forced smile is what I gave him.

"Wait china I was-"

I cut what he was about to say and started opening my mouth.

"Congratulations!"

"huh?"

"Congratulations" I repeated. "To think someone would actually fall for a sadist like you. I'm so happy I can even throw a Sukonbu party for you."

"Oi, Why Sukonbu?"

I ignored him and continued talking. "I'm so happy, my tears can't stop falling. As your rival, I know how horrible you are compared to other people, I sometimes got worried I say to myself 'sadist is so bad, I wonder if he could have a girlfriend' But I was wrong, not only a girlfriend but a wife. To think someone would marry a sadist. I'm sure she is also a M like that M stalker Gin-chan has."

"Oi China, aren't you getting overboard?"

"Sorry-aru. It's just I'm so happy for you, I don't know what is the right thing to say."

When I looked at him I could say I saw a disappointed look at his eyes. Was it my imagination or what? Anyways how 'bout you reader-san? Got disappointed on what I have done? Should I just said to him to stop the wedding and confessed to him… Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You're expecting too much, why would I do that to a sadist like him?

"Once again congratulations-aru. Oi, I'll be at your wedding ok?"

"Sure, I mean make it possible that you could come. I would order a bunch of sukonbu there for you."

"Really? Then expect me to be there. Rain or shine I'll meet my sukonbu, I mean my friend, you there."

"I'm expecting you to come; you're one of my important guests there."

"Aye Sir!"

"Oi Are you H*ppy (Happy) from F**ry T**l (Fairy tail)? anyway, I need to go now, I'm busy with my wedding preparations. Well, then Bye"

"Bye-aru" I cheerfully bid goodbye to him until I can't finally even his shadow. I bowed my head down and started to cry. Rain started to pour and I don't even want to move. Good thing I had my umbrella with me so I used it and just stayed in my position while crying.

"Oi what's with the rain-aru? It's not even Independence Day you know. Kami-sama are you pitying me. Are you crying with me since you didn't want this kind of end?"

And for you reader-san, thanks for reading up until to this chapter. I didn't think you would be even interested to read this crap. You should stop now if don't want you to hear awful words like XXX or XXX coming from me, besides this is the end right?. If you want, you can even tear this piece of paper you had been reading and burn it, just stop reading now. Don't expect any continuation to this, don't go around saying we want more fan service, or go there outside and shout OkiKagu, OkiKagu… Stop that you'll look like an idiot. This fanfic turned out to be an OkiKirie not an OkiKagu one… So give up already…

*Author* Ok! Kagura-chan enough drama ok? We still need to proceed with the story, I don't want some OkiKagu fans hunt me down and shot me to death right? We all want some happy endings here right… well, then for everyone who has been reading this up until now, let me take this opportunity to thank all of you, I am very thankful for your support… So If I may let's continue now with the story.

I kept crying when suddenly a familiar voice called me down.

"Kagura-chan?", I faced my back and saw Ane-go there looking at wondering what am I doing there.

"What's wrong Kagura-chan?" She sat on the other swing and was looking at me. I explained everything. I told her about the kiss, how I nursed him, and when I fell in love with him… everything, everything.

"You know Kagura-chan. First, love isn't always as successful as you think it is. But don't let it bother you, it hurts I know, but still you need to moved on. When will you do it? You don't need a year, or month, or weeks. You can start by today, cheer up, be proud you had loved and had moved on, and that's the fact that you are already a grown up. Besides there are still many fishes in the ocean you know?"

"Are? Ane-go, aren't we talking about sadist? Why did you change the subject into fishes? That's making me feel hungry-aru."

"Oh yeah. Is that so? Well then have this. I was about to bring this to Shin-chan and everyone, but you can have some now."

There it is DARK MATTER. Like hell I'll eat that. I'll just let gun-chan suffer from this.

"Ane-go, on second thought I'm not yet hungry-aru. Besides I have some sukonbu with me. Want some?"

"No thanks, Are you sure you don't want this instead? Eating only sukonbu is not healthy you know?"

Oi that's 100 times more dangerous-aru. Eating that would make me meet Mommy in heaven in an instant.

"I'm fine-aru. Besides Gin-chan told me he loves your 'tamagoyaki' (Fried eggs), it has never been enough for me. Since I love Gin-chan I'll just let him suffer- eh I mean eat to his heart content."

"You really treasure Gin-chan do you? Why not fall in love with him instead?"

"Ane-go. That must be a joke right? Who would marry a useless old man like him? I as well marry a box of sukonbu rather than him."

"Well, I guess you are right. I'm glad you got back your cheerfulness Kagura-chan"

"Eh, thanks to you Ane-go."

"Well, the let's go home."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Ane-go and I went back to Yorozuya and it seems the Shinsengumi is still here, but it looks like their business is finally over, because…

"Otae-san!" dashed Gori towards Ane-go. Really, when will this gorilla-stalker stop? Ane-go punched him endlessly and threw him outside. The others followed him and went back to their headquarters.

I laid down the sofa eating sukonbu.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing Kagura?"

"Eating, can't you see?" I answered him innocently.

"I know I'm not an idiot."

"Then what do you mean-aru?"

"Souichirou-kun is getting married you know?"

"I know-aru. He's the one who told me that."

"So? Aren't you gonna do something about it?"

"And why would I do that-aru?"

"Oi, you're pissing me off, you are seriously pissing me off you know that?"

"Gin-chan, what's your problem? Not enough sweets or appearances?"

"Oi, it's true that ever since this fanfic started I am getting less and less screen appearances, and the author didn't even give me a chance to have any sweets, but that's not the problem here now. What I mean is don't you love Souichirou-kun? Why let him snatch by a not so famous side character, at least make it one of the usual Gin tama cast like that stupid M stalker I have. They would make a perfect couple, an S and M, you stupid author!"

"Gin-chan don't spout nonsense things, and don't bully Korin-sensei, she's already trying her best. Don't blame her for being an idiot.

"No, you should realize that you had said a harsher one Kagura-chan", butted Megane.

"Anyway, it's impossible for me to fell in love with that sadist-aru. It's like you're asking me to mix oil with water Gin-chan."

"Huh? I really thought you are going out with him, because you had been close lately."

"I really thought so too Kagura-chan."

"Heh? That's why both of you are losers, you can't understand a maiden's heart. You know, a lady like me would choose a gentleman to be her husband rather than that sadist who loves to annoy me and tries to kill me many times." I insulted them while moving my hands upward.

"No I'm sure of it, you like that Sadist, you're just denying it because you are dumped. You were dumped just before confessing Ha Ha Ha. You can't fool me. Gin-san knows everything Ha Ha Ha."

Okay, that's it. How much longer do you need to tell me that, it's pissing me off you know. It's like you're scrubbing salt to my wounds, to my wounded heart. Curse you Gin-chan.

I punched him to help him stop doing any more foolish acts, and at the same time took revenge at him.

"Huh? What did you say Gin-chan" I leaned over him pretending he's whispering something to me. I just thought the perfect revenge plan. Oh my gosh I'm a genius.

"Oh I see, you want to eat Ane-go's tamagoyaki, is that it?" I said it with a loud voice so that Ane-go can hear me, who is currently outside.

"Oi, Kagura, what are you talking about? Who wants that dark matter, I'd rather die because of hunger that eating that piece of crap you know?"

"Ane-go! Gin-chan said he wants to eat your tamagoyaki! He's so hungry he can't take it anymore!"

"Oi, Kagura-chan, and stop saying nonsense things please, I'll give you 300 yen so just please. Stop!"

I gave him a smirk and a cold smile.

"That's what you get for pissing me off-aru" I went back to the sofa, chewing my favorite sukonbu. Ane-go came inside wearing a happy and refreshed smile.

"Thank God that gorilla is now gone."

Gin-chan saw her and started to look very, very pale. He should know Ane-go surely heard all that I said.

"Ara, Ara Gin-san, you look so pale; you really are hungry are you. That's bad you know, not eating is very unhealthy you know?"

'Oi, not eating for days is a 100 times safer compared to eating your dark matter'

"Actually, I made two new versions of my tamagoyaki. I brought my usual one together with the sweet one and the spicy one. The new versions are quite different with my usual one so I'm not sure with its taste."

'That's it, maybe the two new versions turned into normal ones. I would pick them.' Is what Gin-chan thought.

"Hai! Could you please give me some sweet tamagoyaki? I really love sweets" Gin-chan announced while raising his right hand like a student who knows the answer to his teacher whose question is so hard.

"Ara, Gin-san, you really loves sweets Neh? Well since I'm not sure about the taste of my new version, I only made few, but worry not. If it's still not enough I prepared large servings of my usual one so don't hold back ok?"

And so Ane-go took out the bento containing the dark matter. Sorry Gin-chan but your theory is just so wrong. Just take a look will you? Ane-go assembled the dark matter and made Gin-chan instantly pale and sweaty.

"Oh, my Gin-san, you look bad. So you're really hungry huh? Please don't hold yourself and choose you pick."

'Chose my pick your ass. All of them look the same to me, what new versions? It looks like triplets, a terrible triplet dark matter. Kami-sama (God) help me, please help me. How could Gin-san, the great Gin-san escape from this traumatic punishment?'

"Are? Gin-chan, why aren't you moving-aru? Don't tell me you intend to waste Ane-go's effort of cooking for you? Eat it or you'll die-aru."

"Yare, yare Kagura-chan. don't scare Gin-san like that. It looks like I'm feeding him with poison or something."

'Oi Kagura, learn to shut up will you? And you, what do you mean it looks like, don't you taste your own cooking. To tell you the truth it's rude for a poison to compare this scary stuff to it. This is a secret weapon, a deadly one. This is a 100 times scarier than Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Canon. Teme Kagura, what do you mean I'll die if I won't eat this? I don't have any choice do i? Eat this crap or not I'll still die in the end. But on the other hand not eating this is a lot safer. I can survive with the beating since only my external parts would be damaged, but eating this dark matter would surely send me to hell, no let me correct it, it'll send me to heaven and will drag me to hell at the same time. And so I decided to not eat it, saa, come and beat me. Anyway where is that megane? Shouldn't he eat this as well, what's with the Gin-san only suffering part huh?

"Shin-"but before Gin-chan could say anything I stuffed the dark matter in his mouth.

"Oi, how long would you keep your monologue-aru? You're not the main character here-aru! Just watch Shinpachi and learn from him" Shinpachi is currently listening to Otsu-chan song ignoring our foolish acts.

I cleaned my hands and left the half-dead-permed-idiot -old-man on his table. I went back to the sofa and took a nap.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

The next day, I was watching TV when Gin-chan just went out from the bath. He was only wearing a towel; really doesn't he know he has a lady living with him, not that I care anyway. I looked at him and saw he was eating my Hagen Daichou.

"Oi, Gin-chan that's mine-aru. Didn't you see the name?"

"Oh is that so. Well, sorry 'bout that. I was so frustrated in my lack of sweets that I can't believe we reached the 8th chapter without me having any eating-sweets-scenes." He replied to me while picking his nose.

"I don't care-aru. Now that I saw my ice cream I suddenly had the urge to eat that. What would you do now Gin-chan?"

"Spear me with your spoildish act will you? Just because you had been dumped doesn't mean you could blame your depression in me. Besides blame the author, she's the one who made me eat it, it's not that I can do anything with it you know?"

"I told you this before-aru. You're not the main character here-aru!. Don't blame every little thing to the stupid author will you?" I climbed to his back and started pulling his wet permed hair. But Gin-chan's strength is not something you could underestimate; he held me and threw me to the floor. He is still holding both of my arms to prevent me from moving.

This is bad you know? Gin-chan who is naked only has towel to hide his damn XXX is on top of me. Oi useless and idiot writer don't dare make this a GinKagu pairing if you don't want me and the fans kill you. Do something you idiot!

So as I continue fighting with Gin-chan, that sadist just made himself at home and entered inside without even the intentions of neither knocking nor calling us from outside. He saw the both of us in that state.

"Oi, Oi Danna. There are times where I think you are a lolicon for keeping this little china with you. But to think you're this low. Doing XXX and XXX to her while naked, I don't know what to say… it's so bad."

"Souichirou-kun…"

"Sougo-desu"

"You're wrong. I'm not doing anything with this monster, besides she's the one who started it."

"What are you doing here-aru? An engaged person like you has no business in what I and Gin-chan are doing. So if you can, can you go now, you're actually disturbing us you know. Shoo Shoo"

"Oi! Don't say things like that! It looks like I'm really doing something to you, Idiot!" as expected he hit my head very hard.

"Anyway, Danna, here's your invitation for my wedding"

"Oh, thanks. You're really trying hard eh..."

"That's expected right? I don't want to disappoint my future wife you know?"

"Oi-aru"

"What's your problem China?"

"Mommy always tells me, married life would be successful only if the pair truly loves each other. That's why I think that a half-assed-pitied marriage like that won't make the both of you happy."

"Worry not China. You won't know, maybe after living with her I can also fall in love with her. You know a shoujo-manga type of happenings. Or is it because you want to substitute my wife and marry me instead?"

"Why would I do a disgusting thing like that? I only wish for you to die… with my own hands-aru…"

"Well, same for me. Oh yeah take this." He tossed a big box to me.

"What's this-aru?"

"It's your dress for my wedding. Didn't I tell you, you're one of my VIP there? That's actually a personally customized by yours truly. You're the only one in this whole Universe who has that dress so be grateful China."

"Is that so-aru?"

"Well then my business is finally finished, I need to go now. Bye ." he finally took a step forward, but stopped and leaned at me. He whispered words at me causing me to be embarrassed.

"You know, it's not that late to stop me China"

"Who? Who would do that idiot? Have a happy life with your future wife idiot, before I finally take your worthless and disgusting life."

"Fine, I'll do that. Thanks for your blessing China."

He was finally gone. I stood up straight and ran towards my little shelter. I let all my tears out, I can't let Gin-chan see me like this he would surely be worried at me. I opened the box he gave me. It was a cute Chinese styled white dress. At first thought you would think that this is the dress that his fiancée would use, but on second thought I bet her's would be a hundred times more beautiful than this. I hugged the dress while I kept my eyes busy with all the crying. Why? Why didn't I stop him? Why didn't I confess to him the time I realized my feeling towards him? Maybe, maybe the outcome would be different, compared to this. But it's too late now… it's too late. While I was taking my time I heard Gin-chan and Shinpachi talking to each other.

"Gin-san what should we do?"

"Calm down megane…"

"Oi did you just called me megane. Gin-san it's not the time for giving names to me… speaking of time let's just stop it. It's too late for now, nothing will change anyway."

"Shut up useless glasses. Time is not that important compared to actions. So what if you're late, at least you had shared your thoughts and tried to make a change. You won't know, maybe it's not that late as you thought. Maybe they are just waiting for our reactions on what is happening now."

"Are you sure about that Gin-chan?"

"Pachi, trust me, this great Gin-san never lies you know?"

I was listening to their conversation, and heard it all. I suddenly got my hopes high. Can I still make it in time? Would something change if I go now and confess to him? I opened the door of the cabinet which is at the same time my room and went out. I didn't even bother talking to Gin-chan and megane, but they noticed me and asked me where I'm heading to."

"I'm gonna buy some sukonbu." I didn't face them and just went straight ahead towards their headquarters. My mind was full of him; I'm only focused on what I would say to him.

Meanwhile, the two idiots whom I left behind kept grinning to their selves.

"Gin-san, she heard everything right?"

"Yeah I bet she's now on her way to that's sadist's place."

"This way she would confess to Okita-san and back to her usual cheerful self."

"Really, she's such a pain. Besides, why did she even liked that S anyway, a monstrous girl like her isn't fit to be called M so why him?"

Okay, enough screen time Gin-chan, megane. Back to the cute main character of this fanfic. I am now inside the headquarters since the badminton-freak let me in. I went to the yard and saw his back. Of course I would recognize him, his sandy-colored hair is more than enough for me to identify that he is it. I was about to take a step forward when I saw another person who is familiar to me.

"Kirie-chan" I whispered to myself. I observed the both of them, and saw they are having a lively conversation with each. Well, happy having your wedding tomorrow? Fine suit yourselves.

I can't take it anymore. My heart aches like hell. Tears once again fell to my ocean blue eyes. Really how much crying would you want me to do before you're satisfied you stupid Sadist?


	9. Chapter 9 LAST

CHAPTER 9

Next day, sadist's wedding day. I woke up late. Gin-chan and Shinpachi was already ready and was just waiting for me. I rushed and fixed myself, I wore the beautiful dress that sadist prepared for me. And when I was about to go outside to meet gin-chan Ane-go went inside to check me.

"Ara, ara Kagura-chan. Your dress is so beautiful. It's such a waste if we won't make you more beautiful." Ane-go fixed my hair. She removed my bun-clip and put some make-up on me. We were finally finished, I went outside with gin-chan and everyone headed towards that Sadist's wedding.

I saw him greeting the other guests. He looks handsome wearing his suit that is what I should admit. My heart suddenly skipped a beat and I knew my face at the moment is bright red. He saw me and went to my place.

"Oi a little late China?"

"Heh? Be thankful this super busy Kagura-sama even attended your worthless and boring wedding."

"Well, it's good that you can, because I don't know I would do with them if you didn't" he pointed to a table full of sukonbu.

"Is that all for me-aru?"

"Well as for me, you're the only one I know who loves to eat that thing. So, I guess that's a yes."

I rushed over to that table, looking at it with full of happiness. I knew it, I should have loved sukonbu for the rest of my life. Sukonbu is great, it won't betray me, I love you sukonbu.

"Oi China, so you would ignore the groom and head towards that huh?"

"Shut up. Your job is to entertain the guest. Now if you can, go there and do your job. Shoo shoo"

"Really I can't believe I lost to a sukonbu." I heard what he said, that's why I faced him. I'm surprised to see him kneeling in front of me holding a small box containing a ring. Everyone seems to be looking at our side. Oi what's this? Aren't you getting married, where's your wife by the way?

"Eto… What are you doing-aru?"

"Can't you see? I'm proposing to you idiot?"

"Yeah, I can see moron. I mean, aren't you engaged already. This is your wedding right? By the way where's your wife, where's Kirie-chan?"

"The only future wife I'll acknowledge and want is the one who's in front of me. The time she accepts this proposal of mine, she's now my wife."

Oi, I can't follow this, why is this idiot suddenly proposing to me? He didn't even say he like me, not that I want to hear it, since I'm sure it would just make me vomit. Oi, Korin-sensei, I'm quite confused here. Do these things properly will you? What are you exactly plotting huh? You want to end this pretty badly, you forgot to include some scenes, and I mean IMPORTANT SCENES damn it! Or don't tell me it's just a pain in the ass for you. You thought that since no one reads this fanfic crap of yours, you think you could just not include some scenes and end it just like that? Wake up and do this properly will you?!

And when I was busy doing my monologue, before I knew it Kirie-chan was already beside me.

"Oi, Sadist-aru, your wife is here." Kirie-chan clearly heard me and looks confused. I faced her and started talking to her.

"Kirie-chan long time no see."

"Yeah, Kagura-chan. A really big thanks for before, you really had helped me that time, I don't know how to repay you."

"Anyway, can't you do something with this husband of yours? Here I am, with a busy schedule still went here to congratulate you, but it seems find it fun to annoy me."

"Eto… May I know what are you talking about?" and before I could continue, the sadist pulled me to his side and crushed his lips towards mine. I should be happy right? I mean I want him for myself but I can't. The only thing that flashes to my mind now is the first kiss I had. Yes, it was similar to this, it was awful, you can compare it to a hideous crap. I pushed him away and wiped my lips with my arm, when I looked at him, I saw him wearing that smile, that damn irritating sadistic smile of his.

"China, can't you understand? You're the one I want to marry, not that girl which I only met a little while ago."

"But, isn't she your fiancée already? Kirie-chan wa?" I looked at her waiting for response. But the only thing I got is her confused face, which looks like asking for a good explanation too.

"Can't you see, she's also confused on what you are saying?"

"Huh? Then what is the truth?"

"Eto… I want some explanations too if you don't mind."

"Danna! Danna!" Gin-chan at that moment busy with himself stuffing his mouth with different cakes. Aren't you glad eh, you finally got what you wished for, well special privilege for you since this fanfic is already in the midst of ending. He stops for a moment and went to our side holding a plate containing a piece of strawberry cake, and Shinpachi accompanied him.

"Danna, could you do the honor of explaining everything to this little girl. I'm busy with China so I can't do it."

"Why not ask someone else like that Mayo-freak? I'm busy here."

"Danna, anytime by now, ingredients for parfait will arrive. I put the effort on doing this JUST-FOR-YOU. Want me to cancel it?"

"Saa, saa, little girl. How 'bout you accompany us to our table. You don't want to interfere these love birds do you?"

"Ok, back to the main topic. Will you marry me?"

"Wait a minute you bastard. Like what I have said, explain everything tome first."

"Tsk. Fine. Oi listen carefully you idiot. I don't want to repeat everything I would be saying, since it is truly a pain to do so."

"Fine."

"Back when Kondou-san and Hijikata-san were asking for Danna's assistance. No doubt it is about this wedding, but one thing I made them clear, that my wife will be and only be you China. I asked them to keep it a secret from you because of my plan."

"What plan-aru?"

"To make you confess to me, but it seems that plan of mine failed. I underestimated you China."

"You damn sadist!"

"About that girl, what's her name again? Oh never mind, that's just a story I made together with Kamiyama. I ask him about that girl's name and made a nice story about it, with its purpose to make you jealous.

This idiot.

"B-But how would you explain to me, what I saw yesterday?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I was actually at the headquarters yesterday, planning in confessing to you. I thought I could make you at least postpone the wedding if I had."

"Woah, so my plan did really worked, a little push was only the thing missing."

"Shut up, so that's when I saw you and Kirie-chan talking happily to each other. I realized, that you had fun since you're talking about your upcoming wedding ceremony, so I just headed back home."

I can't look at him to his face. I bet right this instant, while I'm busy confessing everything to him, his crimson red eyes are now staring at me.

"Kagura", my heart skipped a beat. Kagura? He said Kagura right?

And when I was about to speak, I found myself already near to his body. He was already hugging me.

"Oi, Sadist…"

"Hey, I just called you Kagura right?"

"S-Sou-chan"

"Let me talk first, what you saw is definitely that girl, there's no doubt about it. She just arrived from her hometown since I invited her to come. She was happy since she thought it's the only way she could do to repay for all the things we both have done for her. I made it possible for her to attend OUR wedding."

"Is that so-aru?"

He released me and nodded. His usual annoying dead panned self was absent that time. All I can see is a serious man talking to me.

"You're the only girl I loved Kagura. I don't give a damn about others. Please marry me." Once again he went back to his kneeling position and opened the small box.

"Y-yes-aru. I will marry you." He stood up and put the ring to my finger. He hugged me and gave me a kiss. This time it was different. It was a sweet kiss, a sweet and gently one.

"Kagura. I love you, my China."

"I love you too-aru."

*Author* And that's the end of this fanfic. Minna-san thanks for all of your support on reaching the end. For those who still want to waste time there's an omake (extra) after this.

MADAO (Hasegawa Taizou): Oi, there's no scene for me her?

KAGURA: Shut up Madao, rather than complaining for that, make yourself busy and find a job already Madao.

ZURA: Leader, congratulations on your wedding day. I'm sorry for only greeting you with a letter. I actually went there today with Elizabeth, but it seem that before I could enter inside the Shinsengumi arrested me.

KAGURA: Zura, you're such an idiot aren't you?

ZURA: P.S. Zura ja nai, Katsura da.

KAMUI: Who is it? Who the hell touched my precious little sister. Face him to me and I'll kill him.

PAPPI (Umibozu): Ka-Kamui…

KAGURA: Kamui-nii, Pappi.

GORI (Kondou Isao): Little girl, congratulations on your wedding. I'm happy for both Sougo and you, may you be blessed by unending happiness.

SOUGO: Thanks, Kondou-san.

GORI: Anyway, watch out for the next wedding, it will surely be me and Otae-san, be sure to come eh..

KAGURA: Oi Gori, shut up. Ane-go is just behind you, you know?

GORI: Otae-san!

ANE-GO (Shimura Otae): *vein pop* *punch, kick, punch, kick*

MAYO-FREAK (Hijikata Toushiro): Oi, congrats on your wedding, here's a little gift for the both of you. *gives a bottle of mayonnaise*

KAGURA: We don't need it-aru.

MAYO-FREAK: Teme! Be grateful I even bought a gift for a stupid couple like you!

SOUGO: my wife is right Hijikata-san; we don't need that piece of crap. Well, if you really want to present us some gift, I would happily accept your death in front of me.

MAYO-FREAK: As if I'll do that idiot! And what do you mean happily huh?

YAMAZAKI: Captain, congrats on getting married.

SOUGO: Fine, fine, whatever. Go play badminton or whatever.

ANE-UE (Okita Mitsuba): Sou-chan… Congratulations…

SOUGO: Ane-ue… Wait… Take me with you…

KAGURA: *hits him on his head* Oi, are you an idiot? Do you intend on dying right after our marriage?

SOUGO: *wiping his bump* Ow, ow, ow. I'm just joking you know?

KAGURA: Hmp…

SOUGO: What scared of losing me huh? China? *smiles*

KAGURA: That's not it-aru. Don't get me wrong… *flushed red*

GIN: Oi! Get a room you two!

SOUGO: Danna… don't butt in just because you're jealous of us. Why not marry Hijikata-san and live a happy, unmoral and disgusting life?

MAYO-FREAK and GIN: Teme! *pull out their (wooden) swords*

SOUGO: Yare, yare. Wrecking other people's wedding just to hide your embarrassment is not nice you know?

AUTHOR: As the three of them fought with each other, Kagura went to the table containing the gifts. She saw a pretty box and opened it.

NOTE: To Okita-dono or rather to all Shinsengumi, with lots of love Katsura Kotarou.

KAGURA: Oi, Sadist! Mayo-freak! There's a package for you.

MAYO-FREAK and SOUGO: Huh?

AUTHOR: Sougo went to Kagura's side and checked the box. He gave a big grin which nobody has seen and gave the box to Hijikata-san.

SOUGO: Hijikata-san, my wife made a little mistake. This gift is actually exclusively for you. It's seems it came from Mayorin.

MAYO-FREAK: Is that so *he said that calmly, but believe me in the bottom of his heart he's the happiest man in that place. Much happier compared to our groom.*

AUTHOR: after taking the box, it automatically exploded. Before our love birds caught by it, they had already been gone and ran far ahead from the two. Both our lovable Sugar-freak and Mayo-freak has been exploded by the bomb sent by Zura…

ZURA: Zura ja nai, Katsura da!


End file.
